


Cars and Sunlight

by Knighthart (Truthless)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Beautiful cars, Car Prompt, Flirting, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Sass, Swearing, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthless/pseuds/Knighthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I got in my car and you were sleeping in the backseat who the hell are you and how did you get into my car AU (suggested by sherlockholmestm)</i>
</p><p>"With an excited smile, the one that was usually seen on his face only when he was dealing with a tricky mission, Harry walked to the car to unlock the door on the driver's side.</p><p>His hand was left hovering over the door handle though, as he stared in shock at the sight behind the Aston Martin's spotless window. There was a young man, most likely in his early twenties, curled up and asleep on the leather seats."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hartwin fic ever which means it's probably not perfect. I'm also not a native English speaker so I'm sincerely sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> I'm really just a beginner so be gentle with me, please.

For a change, Harry was absolutely delighted to be done with a mission and its consequences. He had been forced to stay in the Kingsman infirmary for far too long to his liking, the nurses and Merlin making sure he didn’t get to make an exit when he wanted. It had been frustrating, especially as he couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about. A simple concussion, some cuts and bruises as well as an arm grazed by two bullets were hardly the worst things to ever happen to Harry Hart. 

Nevertheless, Merlin was firm and inflexible and having been the man’s close friend for many years, Harry knew there wasn’t anything he could do to change Merlin’s mind. The stubborn bastard had a spot for him that was _too_ soft, meaning he always got the slightly angry but mostly worried lectures after being particularly reckless on a mission. 

It was a huge relief for Harry when the blessed day of freedom finally arrived. Merlin couldn’t come up with any part of Harry’s body to worry about and thus had to admit he was no longer in need of medical attention of any kind. 

There was the usual time-consuming paperwork after completing a mission and in addition a word with Arthur, seeing as the snide old man liked to make Harry listen to his disapproving comments and I-told-you-sos. Harry made sure to wait outside Arthur’s office a couple of irritating minutes past the meeting time, just as a reminder that no, this was still not an occasion he considered worth being on time for.

The conversation was just as boring as always but luckily Harry was a trained gentleman and knew how to hide it. Subtlety was quite an effective weapon of choice when it came to pissing someone off. The way Arthur’s brow creased in annoyance ever so slightly when Harry slouched in his seat gave him such pleasure that his first day out of bed instantly felt even better. It didn’t matter Harry had already spent most of it inside the headquarters, both figuratively and literally cleaning up the mess caused by his last mission.

By the time Harry made his way out of the shop to take a cab to his home address, he was strutting with his usual grace and composure, impassive face just as proper as his neatly combed hair. 

~ ~ ~

Only a little while later Harry was staring idly out of the cab’s window, assessing strangers and listing ways to improve his performance on the field when Merlin’s voice began talking in his ear through his glasses. 

“You are on compulsory leave for the next two days, Galahad,” Merlin informed, a warning note in his voice.

Harry sighed. “Listen, I am fine. In every way. There’s no need to take this unnecessary fussing any further,” he replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The only thing Merlin should have been worrying about was Harry’s boredom, which was growing at an alarming rate, not his bloody physical condition.

“Hmm. The thing is though, you’re not exactly twenty anymore, Harry. There will be a time when bouncing back won’t be as easy, you know. Anyway, luckily I can tell you there are no operations requiring your services at the moment. I think that’s quite convenient!” Merlin continued, now sounding insufferably pleased, probably as it looked like he was getting his way.

Harry huffed and frowned at hearing the words. Merlin was right, he was of no use if nobody needed him to handle a gun or go undercover. 

“Bollocks,” Harry muttered, settling for the simple curse and by doing so making Merlin chuckle in his ear.

“It’s just some free time, not an order to retire.”

 _Order to retire!_ Harry was never going to retire, thank you very much. Not if he had to endure the snickers of certain colleagues, at least. 

“What you’re implying is more than insulting, I’m one of your top agents,” Harry grumbled and tapped his fingers against his thigh impatiently. Was the driver being slow on purpose?

“Relax! I’ll contact you in case something comes up. Just take a break… Rest your old bones.”

Harry groaned. “Oh, fuck off.”

~ ~ ~

The cab finally pulled to a stop at Harry’s house and he quickly paid the fare before climbing out. The driver, a short man with a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, gave a small nod and turned on the light on the roof of his cab again before steering the car away from the curb. Harry let his eyes follow the car absentmindedly for a moment and then blinked, turning and heading for his door. 

There was a quiet minute and Harry became increasingly aware of his surroundings as he walked, Oxfords making a light clapping sound against the ground with every step. The day was starting to come to an end and darkness was slowly but steadily creeping over the streets of London. It was quite a beautiful evening, actually. For one calm pause there were no sounds of sirens or car horns, only the general hum of the city. 

That was the moment Harry looked up from the pavement and noticed it. _Really_ noticed it. Which was rather silly as it had been there the whole time, ever since he went on his latest mission. 

The car.

His black Aston Martin DB5, right there, parked in front of his doorstep like nothing had ever happened. It was a beauty, Harry thought in awe, eyes fixed on the way light reflected off the car’s elegant curves. 

It had been an investment with leisure in mind, not meant for business, especially the kind Harry dealt with. Although he had to admit at this point nearly everything in his life was a part of his work in one way or another. It made sense for a spy to have their Bond car, didn’t it? There hadn’t been an explanation for the feeling of rightness Harry had got when he’d seen the car for the first time back then and there still wasn’t one at that moment. It just seemed like a suitable thing for Harry Hart, code name Galahad, to own.

Harry ran his eyes over the surface of the car to make sure it was still in perfect condition, cringing at the idea of having the car’s sentimental and monetary value ruined by vandalism. It was materialistic, of course, but the truth was there were only a few things in life Harry couldn’t bear losing. Affectionate feelings towards the car were therefore acceptable, he was sure.

Mind still focused on the Aston Martin, Harry whistled a soft tune and took out his keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside before letting it close with a thud behind him.

~ ~ ~

The first thing Harry did after getting home was to pull off his shoes with a relieved sigh. Next he tugged off his tie and loosened his collar and then, a minute or so later, he was already sitting in his most comfortable armchair with a glass of whiskey in his hand. 

The house was quiet and peaceful and as he sat there Harry could hear one of his clocks ticking softly, not much else. His head ached slightly. Perhaps Merlin was right after all and he was getting old… 

Unacceptable. Harry gulped down the rest of his drink before standing up and quickly taking the empty glass to the kitchen. Thinking about important matters alone in the dark was never a good idea, so he wouldn’t let that go any further. He had to stay rational and find himself something to do as soon as possible.

Harry stared at himself in the mirror when he brushed his teeth, eyeing the strands of grey at his temples with a small frown. True, he was not twenty anymore, hadn’t been in quite a while, but he thought he could say he was still fit. Perfectly capable of fieldwork, effective in combat and able to run from explosions. Merlin was wrong. He spat in the sink and turned off the light as he left the bathroom.

Some sleep would probably calm him down enough to at least stop him from going to find trouble to keep himself occupied. Finding trouble in a city like London was an easy task but Merlin always got awfully grumpy when he found out. Besides, Harry wanted a new mission soon and that wouldn’t be happening if the tech wizard was pissed off. The bastard had even Arthur wrapped around his little finger if needed.

Even though Harry wanted to make it to his bed quickly, he still took his time undressing. Calmly removing every article of clothing before folding or hanging it, he continued until there was nothing left. Only then did he climb into bed and shuffle into a comfortable position on his side. 

Slowly closing his eyes, Harry told himself several times that the mission was officially over and there was no reason to feel threatened or tense. It wasn’t unusual, most times he had to take moment to adjust to his ordinary living environment after returning from work. It was somewhat annoying, though, because sleeping through the night wasn’t exactly easy when you could wake up to the sound of a car passing by on the street.

As Harry soon noticed, it happened to be one of those harder nights. He slept fine for a while but was first awakened by  
some late-night drunken people yelling outside, then by his own hand knocking down a book from his nightstand. In the end, Harry woke up for the final time at half past five in the morning, fed up with sleeping. It wasn’t going to work any longer and that was the end of it.

~ ~ ~

Usually Harry enjoyed his morning with a cup of coffee after breakfast and spent some time considering the day’s outfit. For some reason he didn’t have the patience to do all that after having such a restless night. He simply prepared himself some toast and grabbed a glass of orange juice before heading back to his bedroom. What should he be wearing? Perhaps one of his regular suits would do for a workless day. Harry hummed in approval and briskly began dressing in the chosen clothes. He did put on his shoulder holsters as a precaution, thinking it was never wise to be too trusting when one was an agent.

When Harry considered himself presentable, he stood there for a while and wondered about the next step. It was early and he didn’t feel like sitting around doing nothing. Watching television would bore him to death. Going out seemed like the only option. A good walk could be interesting. Not very special though, Harry thought in disappointment for a few seconds. But then, an idea came to him and he snapped his fingers, muttering a curse as a grin spread across his face. 

“Of course. Why not? Yes… Definitely,” he spoke aloud and hurried downstairs, pleased with himself.

If he had to be useless, he was going to be useless with style. Still parked right where it should have been, the Aston Martin was there when Harry stepped outside with a key in hand. A morning ride felt like something he honestly would enjoy, not just tolerate like other possible ways to spend his free time. 

With an excited smile, the one that was usually seen on his face only when he was dealing with a tricky mission, Harry walked to the car to unlock the door on the driver's side.

His hand was left hovering over the door handle though, as he stared in shock at the sight behind the Aston Martin's spotless window. There was a young man, most likely in his early twenties, curled up and asleep on the leather seats. 

_What the fuck?_

Harry briefly considered pulling out a gun and interrogating the intruder before frowning and dismissing the idea. This was clearly not someone who'd been hired to take him down. Unless the man happened to be completely shit at his job. No, Harry thought, something told him there was no real threat here.

Slowly, carefully, Harry opened the door and quite frankly glared at the sleeping man, clearing his throat loudly. The intruder drooled and snored in response. Harry was outraged. The young man had broken into his car, was wearing the oddest clothing and had the audacity to drool on his leather seat.

"Excuse me!" Harry declared in a sharp voice, making the man jolt and groan sleepily. 

"Have you any idea which and more importantly _whose_ car you're dozing off in?" he tried again, keeping his voice strict despite the fact that it was the slightest bit endearing to see such a thing.

Harry was not really expecting a sensible reply and was surprised when the man rubbed his eyes with his fists and spoke. 

"Bruv... 's an Aston Martin DB5, this.. Proper posh 'n' all..."

"Well... You are correct there," Harry answered a little awkwardly.

"Fock yea.. 'course I am. 'M only breakin' into the good ones," the young man quipped and smirked up at Harry from where he was still stretched out on the seats.

Harry took in the sight. The young man looked relaxed in the position he was in, leaning on one elbow as if the situation was completely normal for him. His smile revealed the dimples on his cheeks and Harry tripped over his own words.

"Thisisnt," Harry coughed in his hand, "This is not the best place to spend one's night in."

"Seemed pretty a'ight to me," the man answered with a shrug and his eyes very clealy flicked up and down Harry's body. 

"Keeps gettin' better, to be honest with ya."

Harry quickly fixed his tie and directed a serious look at the intruder. Well, as serious as he could muster. "Look, I came out to take my car on a lovely morning ride and I'd appreciate it enormously if you could do me the favour of getting out."

The young man visibly perked up and his face brightened, the smirk changing into an expectant smile. "Bruv, you got to let me come along! Been waitin' me whole life for this," he said and sat up, moving onto the passenger seat.

Harry was about to protest but the man kept smiling and the morning sunlight highlighted his dimples, giving him a soft glow. It was impossible. Harry wanted to scoff at the white cap and the silly black and gold jacket and at the same time smile warmly back at the man. 

"Fuck it," Harry muttered and climbed into the car, feeling warmth bloom in his chest as he heard the other man laugh.  
What an enjoyable sound, he thought. A sound like that one could get used to. Even addicted to. 

"Nah, you don' need to pretend you ain't happy about company."

"I'm not... But I do have one condition," Harry said and turned his head to look the other in the eyes.

"Huh? Well, spit it out then, bruv, we ain't got all day," the odd but rather interesting intruder replied impatiently, brow creased.

"Tell me your name."

The young man's frown disappeared and he laughed again.


	2. Shut up and drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some unknown reason, Harry doesn't throw out the intruder inside his car but takes him on a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I completely forgot this whole fic even existed. I'm super busy all the time and I tend to spend all my free-time procrastinating. But well... I just found this draft of a second chapter in my files and read through it before deciding this could be published. Why not, lol? I know, it sort of sucks and I'm sorry. I'm responsible for any bad wordings or mistakes, don't slaughter me!

Harry couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face when the young man laughed for a second time. It was refreshing to see a person with such bright and lively features.

 

"A'ight. Think I can agree to that," the man said, all happy again. "Eggsy."

 

Harry's smile faded. "Excuse me?"

 

The man grinned at his reaction. "Yeah, bruv. 'S Eggsy. And I take it ya say that a lot..."

 

"Oh," Harry responded and then shook his head before holding out a hand politely. "Nice to meet you, Eggsy. I'm Harry."

 

Eggsy quirked up an eyebrow at the offered hand but squeezed it anyway. He looked Harry over again, this time with a more serious expression as if deciding whether the name fit or not. Harry watched him, unsure if he should add something but then Eggsy looked up and gave a nod.

 

"Should've guessed. Blokes like ya are always named Harry or sumthin'. Like, Fitzwilliam.. or Gerald," Eggsy mumbled and took off his cap, brushing some dirt off it.

 

"I suppose that is true to some extent..." Harry answered slowly, looking thoughtful. How curious of someone called Eggsy to comment on his name. "But I'm not quite certain you have the right to an opinion on my name, Eggsy. Not after breaking into my car and quite carelessly sleeping in it."

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes as if the matter was completely irrelevant already. "Never stole it though, did I?" he huffed, "Was just borrowin' it for the night."

 

Watching the younger man carefully, Harry recognised a momentary look of something akin to pain on Eggsy's face but didn't question it. It seemed far too personal at that point and Harry felt equally intrigued and unhappy by the existence of a more serious, darker side of Eggsy.

 

"I'm thankful that you did not steal the car," Harry said and was relieved to see Eggsy's face quickly brighten again, much like the sky did when a passing cloud moved out of the way and revealed the sun. A part of Harry wanted to see more though, so he couldn't stop himself from going on: "And, as long as you won't attempt to stab me or anything of the like, I find myself enjoying your presence."

 

Eggsy snorted and let his head fall back against the seat, eyes positively twinkling.

 

"No promises, bruv..."

 

~ ~ ~

 

Now, Harry had always considered himself a brave and daring driver. He was immaculate with cars and had no trouble handling one in tricky situations that sometimes arose during missions. Eggsy, however, did not quite find Harry’s driving style exciting enough.

 

The younger man was a completely obnoxious passenger in Harry’s opinion. It was ridiculous. Eggsy sat in all kinds of awful positions on his seat and would not shut up for more than a few seconds. Apparently he felt the need to comment on every move either Harry or some other driver made, insistently demanding Harry to speed up from time to time as well.

 

“This is impossible!” Harry finally groaned with a frustrated scowl, shooting a glare at Eggsy. “I absolutely fail to understand you. I am certain my driving is on point and still you seem unhappy with everything I do.”

 

Eggsy glared back at the older man before rolling his eyes. “C’mon, bruv! I know you ain’t this boring,” he said and the look he was giving Harry turned expectant.

 

Harry just stared in silence though and Eggsy released a sigh before continuing.

 

“Look, you got this fancy car ‘n’ you got that nice suit, all right. But you ain’t happy, I can see that. You really love this car but, bruv, right now you’re drivin’ it like we’re goin’ to your funeral.”

 

Harry frowned and was about to protest with a reminder that there were certain rules on the road before Eggsy spoke up again.

 

“All I’m sayin’ is… You got those lover’s hands but they sure as hell ain’t makin’ love to the steering wheel.”

 

There was a red light that forced Harry to stop the car and at the same time allowed him to turn his head again and stare at the younger man, this time with an expression of surprised amusement. Eggsy looked straight ahead, suddenly not at all eager to meet Harry’s gaze. If he squinted, Harry suspected he could spot a light blush on the young man’s cheeks.

 

“I see,” Harry said after a moment of thoughtful silence, definitely not even a little bit disappointed that the rosy shade on Eggsy’s face had faded by then.

 

Eggsy cleared his throat. “Really? Prove it,” he challenged and tilted his chin up slightly.

 

Harry couldn’t help thinking that yes, perhaps he was a tiny bit disappointed after all.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It turned out Eggsy was right about the driving matter. Harry was a gentleman but that didn’t mean he was always a rule-following man. No, one only had to ask Merlin to hear how many shits Harry Hart tended to give about rules when it came to his work.

 

Eggsy ended up laughing wildly as they zigzagged through the traffic and passed several infuriated drivers, many of them most likely on their way to work. The Aston Martin purred like a beast under them and attracted more than just a couple of interested and admiring looks, much to Harry’s liking.

 

The day was starting to look beautiful and Harry felt alive in the incredible way he usually did when he was doing something for Kingsman. The fact that this wasn’t anything for Kingsman puzzled and excited him a great deal. There was only one person he could thank for the racing of his heart and the nearly giddy smile on his face.

 

Eggsy had to be a miracle of some kind. Or maybe he was simply as crazy as Harry himself, what with breaking into a top-class car and then proceeding to spend his night in it without any worries of being caught and delivered to the police.

 

A glance at the younger man on the passenger seat rendered Harry breathless. Because Eggsy didn’t just look like he was grinning sunnily, he looked like he _was_ the sun. There was such a brightness to his features that it seemed like he was radiating it.

 

Perhaps Harry could keep him?

 

“Fuckin’ hell… ‘Arry, that was more like it!” Eggsy gasped, trying to slow his breathing down and stop the giggles.

 

“Well.. It appears you had a point,” Harry replied with a wide grin as he took a left turn and then stopped in front of a red light once again.

 

“I knew it! Swear I knew it, bruv, you ain’t boring like that.”

 

“Boring like what?” “Like with those… ‘Arry, are ya laughin’ at me?!”

 

“Lover’s hands?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Eventually they decided to head back to their starting point, both feeling a lot more relaxed during the ride back to Harry’s house. Eggsy was no longer commenting on everything and sat with his head comfortably leaned back against the seat. Harry had a small but permanent smile plastered on his face and a stray lock of hair falling over his forehead.

 

“Where do you live, Eggsy?” Harry inquired. The corners of Eggsy’s mouth turned downwards a little bit.

 

“Not too far.” Harry quirked up an eyebrow and hummed quietly.

 

“Do you want to go home?”

 

“Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> 6.9.2016: The second chapter is here! It's not amazing but at least it's something! Yay!


End file.
